To Make You Happy
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: Mikan swore she would do anything for Natsume even if she had to hurt her own feelings-just to make him happy.


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is absolutely not mine

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is absolutely not mine.**

**To Make You Happy**

**by**

**Chiby Angel-chan **

It was a beautiful spring when Mikan Sakura and the others finally graduated from their beloved school, Alice Academy. Eight years had passed since the lovely brunette came to see the inventor girl and also her best friend, Hotaru Imai in the academy. She also met new friends such as Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Kokoroyomi and…Natsume.

Natsume.

She didn't know why but she always whispered his name in her mind. He was nothing but pervert jerk and mysterious guy. Indeed he was handsome but it wasn't enough to catch her heart. Everything he had done to her was success to make her hate him more and more.

Still, she couldn't help but think about him. It didn't mean that in eight years Natsume always hurt the innocent and beautiful brunette. Some things had opened her eyes to know him farther. She hated to admit this but she did care about him. She really wanted to see his smile; something that he never showed to anybody except his close friends.

And the Black Cat…he didn't feel the same. He hated her smile but only in the beginning. As time passed by, her smile instead warmed his heart and instantly pulled him out from the darkness. A slight of future dreams slowly grew in his heart. He really wanted something more from her. But…

…it was too late.

"Hotaru!" yelled Mikan as she ran to the blackmailer girl in an amazing speed. Clearly she had been growing up into an 18 years teenage girl but she still acted like a loud and spoiled little girl.

When the brunette was going to hug her best friend, the dark-haired girl hit her by her baka gun. That was her old weapon but she still needed it to protect her from Mikan's piquing embrace.

Mikan quickly got up and exclaimed, "What did you do that for?! Can't you just let me…"

Hotaru covered her best friend's mouth by her hands to keep the loud brunette quiet. She sighed and replied coldly, "You're not a kid anymore. Besides, the person who has the right to accept your annoying hugs wasn't me. It definitely belongs to him." She said as her index finger pointed to the left side.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. She slowly turned her face to that side. Her lips formed a bright smile and her voice sounded off, "Ruka-kun!"

The animal lover guy smiled back and walked to her. He didn't bring any rabbits with him but it didn't mean that he didn't like them anymore. He tried hard to place them in the second place since he had someone who considered as his number one girl. And who the heck the lucky girl was?

Just remember about what Hotaru said to Mikan earlier, "someone who has the right to accept Mikan's embrace". She did that while pointing to the blonde guy. Shortly, Mikan and Ruka were couple now.

The animal pheromone owner scratched his head while slightly blushing, "Do you have any plan, Sakura?"

Mikan shook her head and kept her angelic smile. She moved closer to him and replied, "No plan except spend the day with you like usual, Ruka-kun."

Ruka's face turned redder. He lowered his face and spoke again, "W-Well…if that's so, let's…um, we, uh…"

Hotaru didn't have any patience to watch the blonde guy's bashfulness and immediately pushed the two of them while saying, "Go ahead. Spend your time together and don't be shy to express your each feeling anymore, okay?"

Mikan turned her face to her and yelled, "H-Hotaru!"

The genius inventor girl shrugged and swiftly left the two of them. Mikan and Ruka sweat dropped. Then they looked each other but they still couldn't say anything. A big silent moment almost came in but Mikan instantly broke it by asking, "Shall we go now?"

Ruka turned to Mikan; still with a red face. But then, he exhaled to hush himself and nodded. "Sure."

They started walking. Both of them became their real selves again and enjoyed talking each other. And when they arrived at the Northern Woods, they leaned their back on a tree and sat there. Everything never changed between the two of them; nothing except their relationship.

It was hard to believe that they were finally dating. Everyone knew Ruka's feeling for her was unrequited since she kept being a dense and stupid girl. Does anyone can guess how their unexpected relationship began? Yeah. There was only one person who could answer it. He was a raven-haired guy who unintentionally watched the couple who was sitting under a tree together right now.

Natsume Hyuuga.

To make it clearer, we have to go back to the past for a while.

**FLASHBACK**

Three years ago…

Mikan was very excited. For the first time, she got a nice mark on math test today. Since she was very proud, she told about it to all of her friends. But after a while, she felt something missing. She cupped her chin and whirled her brain. In less than fifteen seconds, she snapped her fingers and ran speedily.

Of course, there was still one of her friends who hadn't found out about this. Yup! Her partner and also the flame-caster that none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

Since it was in the afternoon, she knew where he always existed in the time like this. After a while, she arrived at a place where she could find Natsume there. Yeah, it was under the sakura tree. Her assessment was correct. He was sitting under the sakura tree but he didn't look well.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed his bad condition. He was coughing blood and his face was very pale. She immediately came closer to him and squealed, "Oh no…Natsume! Hold on! My Gosh…what happens to you?"

Natsume lifted his face and narrowed his crimson eyes when he saw Mikan's face. He weakly murmured, "Shut up…you ugly girl."

Mikan wasn't happy to hear his insult but what she really thinking about right now was his condition only. She took his hands and slowly pulled him. "We've got to bring you to the hospital! Hold on!"

As he noticed that she was going to carry him, he released his hands from hers and said, "If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll kill you."

Mikan wasn't afraid at his threat and instead pulled him again. "There's no time to expel your sharp tongue! What if your condition got worse? You're the one who have to keep your mouth shut!"

"You don't have to worry about anything. I…urgh!" Natsume coughed again. "…I've always been experiencing this pain…I wouldn't die so easily, then you…urgh!"

Mikan bowed her head. She didn't believe that he'd be okay if she left him like he said earlier. She got flustered and didn't know what to do. Although he seemed like really said the truth, she truly knew that he always kept his problem in his heart alone and never wanted to tell it to other people.

Then she put a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to him. "Here. Wipe your blood. I'll bring water for you, so stay here and don't go anywhere, got it?"

Natsume didn't reply. He just stayed quiet and used Mikan's handkerchief to clean his mouth from the blood.

After a few minutes, the brunette came back with a bottle of water in her grip. She squatted and gave the water to the Black Cat.

Mikan set a painful face and spoke, "Say, Natsume…I heard a rumor about you. It said that your alice shorten your life span. Tono-senpai also said that you often went to the hospital. Knowing you as a strong guy, I completely doubted the rumor. But now…"

The raven-haired guy sighed. He lifted his face and spoke without looking at Mikan's face, "Yeah, I really have that kind of alice. So what? You want to overspread it to all people? Then do it, I don't care at all."

The pigtailed girl narrowed her eyes and grumbled. She was worried about him and he responded it with such annoying words like that? Why couldn't he accept others' kindness for him even only for once?

However, she tried to control her temper since she just couldn't angry at a sick person. Then she remembered about his illness that caused by his own alice. He often used his alice and even though it was limitless, as he used his alice more, his life span would be shorter.

She hoped that her assessment wouldn't be true. She slowly opened her mouth and asked, "You…you're not going to die, right?"

"…" He didn't give any answer this time. Her bad feelings got worse as he showed a bad reaction as well. She came closer to him and shook his body while exclaiming, "No! Please tell me that you still have more chances for your life! You'll stay longer in this academy, right? You won't be leaving, right?"

The flame-caster turned his face away from her. Still like earlier, he kept his mouth close and didn't answer her questions.

Her tears slowly started wetting her cheeks. She trembled as her hands shook his body stronger. "No! I'm sure you will live a long life! No matter what kind of alices that you have; as long as you have a spirit for it, you still can change your fate!"

Natsume slapped her hands. "That hurts, polkadots." Those eyes…those tears…darn, he hated them. He liked her angelic smile better. But he didn't have any idea to comfort girls' heart. He kept silent.

Mikan sobbed. She knew that her tears were useless but she just couldn't bear them. To be honest, she hated to show her tears in others' eyes especially in Natsume's. After a few seconds, she wiped her tears and called him, "Natsume."

He threw his sight to her and responded, "Hn?"

"At least…" She continued, "…please tell me something that will make you happy. I always want to do something for you. What can I do?"

Unlike earlier, he replied her faster. Yeah, faster but shorter. "Nothing."

"Natsume, I'm being serious!" yelled the brunette with two wide eyes.

After a while, he finally sounded his voice off again, "Ruka…" he muttered, "He confessed his love to you yesterday, didn't he?"

Mikan gasped. Her face turned red, "H-How could you know that?!"

"That's not important." said the Black Cat. "Just answer me. He really said that he wanted to go out with you, right?"

Mikan was afraid to acknowledge it but she had no choice. She answered with a tiny blush in her face, "Yes he did. But that's none of your business even though you're Ruka-pyon's best friend."

Natsume didn't react Mikan's warning and just continued his own words, "If you really want to do something for me, then…"

Mikan got excited as she heard his statement. "You need something from me? For real? So I can help you? Of course! I'll do whatever you want!"

The flame-caster said in his deep voice, "…accept Ruka's feelings."

The brunette gasped. Her eyes widened. "What…?"

"Don't you hear me? If you want to make me happy, then accept Ruka's feelings and date him."

"B-But…" Mikan looked hesitant. "Is that…is that the only way?"

Natsume nodded. "But I'm not forcing you. I'm just telling you what you can do for me."

Mikan lowered her face. She closed her eyes and revved her brain. Indeed she hadn't given any answer to Ruka but it didn't mean that she was always thinking about it every time. She wasn't sure about her feelings yet after all. But…

"Alright." Mikan declared. "I'll go out with Ruka-pyon."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sakura?" The blonde guy reprimanded her; waking her up from her short dream.

Mikan gasped and slapped her cheeks. She turned to her boyfriend as she had opened her eyes, "Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" asked the animal lover as he placed his palm on her temple. The brunette shook her head and took Ruka's right hand that was touching her temple. She threw him a bright smile and replied, "No worries. I'm fine. I'm just sleepy, that's all."

Ruka's cheek flushed as he noticed that her face was very close to him. He was still shy towards Mikan even though they had been dating for three years. He averted his eyes; making the pigtailed girl got confused. "Ruka-kun?"

Ruka gasped and turned his face back to his girl. "Uh. I-I'm sorry."

Mikan raised a brow and in less than five seconds, she giggled. "You're very funny, Ruka-kun. Take it easy, even though we're more than friends already but I'm still the same Mikan Sakura."

"By the way…would you stop calling me "Ruka-kun"? It's just that I haven't accustomed to hear you calling me like that." said Ruka.

"But you're my boyfriend, you know. I shouldn't call you "Ruka-pyon" just like when we were still young kids." Mikan protested with confusion.

Ruka shook his head. "Please call me "Ruka-pyon" again, okay?"

"…" Mikan was flustered and being silent for a while. But then, she smiled happily and said, "Fine, Ruka-pyon!"

Both of them laughed together. To be honest, they didn't look like a couple. The atmosphere between the two of them only seemed like an intimacy between two best friends.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We've passed from this school, right? So it means that I'll finally be able to see Grandpa! No, even more than it. I'll stay with Grandpa in the village again…forever!" yelled Mikan cheerfully. "Well…I'm a bit sad to leave this academy though, but I still want to live with Grandpa."

The blonde guy was being quiet and didn't comment his girlfriend's excitement. Unlike earlier, he narrowed his cute eyes as he set a serious face and called Mikan in a deep voice, "Sakura."

Mikan winked. "Yes?"

"I can't let you go back to your grandpa alone." He muttered. "I…I'll come with you."

"Oh, you wanna see Grandpa? Of course you can! I'll introduce you to him. I'm sure that Grandpa will like you, Ruka-pyon." said the brunette.

Ruka shook his head and said, "That's not what I mean. I want more than just visiting your village and stay there for a while."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

It was a big silent moment for the two of them. Oh, the _three _of them for exact. Don't forget about Natsume who was secretly watching the lovebirds behind another tree.

Ruka groped his pocket took something from it. It was a small box. He showed it to her and opened it. Mikan gasped when she looked at a ring which existed in the box. "W-What's this, Ruka-pyon?"

The animal pheromone owner slightly blushed and put the ring out from the box. Then he took Mikan's hand and set it on her ring finger.

"Sakura…" he smiled and said gently, "…will you marry me?"

Both Mikan and Natsume got their each eyes wider. It was too sudden. Nobody could guess it before. Mikan turned her face to him and blinked her eyes. She was still confused and didn't know what she should do next.

When she was about to open her mouth, she dimly saw something behind a tree. Her eyes got keener to see it clearer. She gasped when she noticed who it was as she saw the figure had a raven hair and tall body. Yeah, she exactly knew who it was.

She quickly replied Ruka after seeing the figure than none other than the Black Cat who kept an eye on them. "Yes! Of course! With a pleasure!"

Ruka gasped and blushed. "R-Really?"

Mikan nodded. "Yup, I'm serious! I'll be a good wife for you, Ruka-ku…oops, I mean…Ruka-pyon!"

As Mikan finished her answer, Ruka suddenly pulled her into his embrace and murmured, "Thank you…I'm so happy, Sakura."

Mikan slightly blushed. "Ruka-pyon…" She was going to throw her sight to Natsume again, but he wasn't there anymore. He had disappeared from the Northern Woods and went somewhere. Did he leave because he didn't want to bother the couple and let his best friend enjoyed the day together with his new fiancé? Or was it because he didn't want to see their lovey-dovey moment more than it since he got jealous and hurt?

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes. Then, she hugged Ruka back. It was truly a peaceful and romantic moment. Ruka was happy and so was Mikan. But why did she feel something missing? Why she didn't feel contented with all happiness that she got from the owner of animal pheromone? But she didn't care. All she had to do now was stay there with her fiancé and stop thinking about the raven-haired guy who had peeped at the two of them.

The next day…

Mikan was in her way to leave the academy with Hotaru and Ruka. She had waved goodbye to her seniors like Tsubasa, Tono and Misaki. She also had bid farewell to the teachers and her friends. Actually, she had a promise with Yuu and the others to see each other again someday; all of her friends except her fiancé's best friend.

They hadn't talked each other for a very long time. Ruka said that he had invited the flame-caster but he didn't promise that he'd come. She got furious. Why did that jerk always being lazy even to attend his best friend's wedding?

If she really couldn't meet him again, so today was the last chance to see his face. Hotaru and Ruka gave her ten minutes to look for him. And now, she did it. She found him when he was about to leave the academy by a bus.

"Natsume, wait!" The brunette shouted while running to him. She panted and bursted a lot of sweat. "At last! Phew…I was looking for you!"

Natsume placed his hands into his pocket and turned to the lovely brunette, "What do you want?"

"You…you'll come to my wedding party, won't you?" asked Mikan while wiping her sweat. "Please don't say "no". Me and Ruka-pyon really want you to come."

Natsume replied with his lazy looks, "I'd go if I like."

"Hey! Don't say "if I like", crap! You were the one who asked me to be with him, weren't you?" yelled Mikan angrily.

Natsume didn't reply and just turned away. He walked and slowly entered to a bus. Realizing that he'd be leaving, she immediately yelled and called him, "Wait! Natsu—"

Natsume interrupted her by muttering some words, "Hope you'll be happy…Mikan."

The brunette gasped. She didn't stop him anymore when he had come into the bus and left her. The wind was blowing; gently dancing her long hair.

She whispered his name again and this time, she didn't mention it in her mind only. She slowly murmured with her mouth, "Natsume…"

Three weeks later…

Mikan had seen her beloved grandpa again. She also had introduced Ruka to him already. Just as she thought, her grandpa really liked Ruka and allowed him to be Mikan's husband.

And now, this was the day.

"Mikan-chan, you look very cute!" Both Nonoko and Anna yelled as they were amazed at their friend who was wearing a beautiful wedding gown right now. Yeah, they were going to get married today; in Mikan's village. Since the party would be held today, all of Mikan's friends were definitely coming although their each house was far from there.

"Thank you, guys." said Mikan as she formed a bright smile on her lips. "You know what…I guess I feel nervous."

A hand suddenly tapped Mikan's head. Mikan lifted her face and looked at it, "Hotaru!"

"Take it easy, dummy. You should be happy today, aren't you?" The inventor girl counseled her best friend while curving her lips into a tiny smile. Why it was tiny? Yeah, that was obvious. Hotaru had a same character as Natsume; hard to showed a smile.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah."

"By the way, Mikan-chan. Why does your face look a little pale? You're not sick, aren't you?" asked Nonoko.

"Pale? My face? I guess not. I'm okay, don't worry!" Mikan answered energetically. "Guys, may you leave this room for a while? I want to stay here alone; just for a few minutes. Just call me if the ceremony would start, okay?"

"You got it." Nonoko responded with a smile as she started walking with Anna and Hotaru.

"Later, Mikan-chan!" Anna waved at the beautiful bride. Mikan smiled and waved back.

Hotaru said nothing but threw her sight to Mikan. She was the only one who could shake a feeling that her best friend was...not feeling well right now. But she still didn't ask anything and acceded at Mikan's demand to leave her alone. Then they closed the door.

Mikan sighed and walked to the window. She opened the window and looked outside. She stared at the sky. It seemed like it was gonna be rain.

She released her breath again. Then she stared at a ring which she got from her later husband. Was she really happy? Was she really satisfied with all of her days that she had spent with him? She couldn't answer those questions. What she had known was only the fact that the matchmaker of her relationship with Ruka was Natsume Hyuuga.

She gasped and her eyes grew wider after mentioned that name in her mind.

Natsume…?

It's been a long time since they separated three weeks ago. She still remembered about his illness. She had been hoping the flame-caster to keep healthy and survived from his alice.

She had just realized it. In three weeks, even though she had never seen him again, her heart was secretly whispering his name like usual. Why…? Why couldn't she get over that bastard?

Suddenly, she heard his last words for her in her mind.

"_Hope you'll be happy…"_

CLAK! A pure liquid suddenly fell down onto her arm. She was surprised. "W-What is this…?"

She tried to wipe the liquid away from her arm but it kept falling down. She was flustered. She stopped when she saw her face in the window's mirror.

It was her tears.

She sobbed and bowed her head.

After a few seconds, the door was opened. "Sakura?"

Mikan gasped when she heard a voice that she knew very well. Yeah, it was obviously Ruka's voice. She quickly wiped her tears and turned to him, "Y-Yeah…I know, Ruka-pyon. The ceremony will start, right?"

Ruka frowned when he looked at Mikan's weird looks. Well, of course she looked weird, since she was just crying and even though she had cleaned it, a slight of sad looks was still looked obviously.

"Sakura…were you crying?" asked Ruka as he came closer to his bride. Mikan instantly shook her head and slightly smiled, "No…this is just because I'm happy, really."

But the tears started falling down again and wetted her face. "Seriously…I'm…happy, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka narrowed his eyes and mentioned her name again, "Sakura…" He gripped his palm and lowered his face. That sad looks…she never showed it to him before. It didn't look like her to suddenly cry without any clear reason. He was sure that it wasn't an ordinary happy tear. It was even far from happiness.

Ruka exhaled and lifted his face. "Go."

Mikan frowned. "What?"

He knew he would be sorry to decide it but if he loved her wholeheartedly, he had to do this no matter what. He slowly repeated, "Go, Sakura. You can leave me."

"B-But…Ruka-pyon…"

"I've already understood. You don't have to explain anything. I'll handle the ceremony. So you can go wherever you want now." said Ruka.

Mikan kept complaining, "But…I…"

Ruka caressed her cheek and said with a smile on his lips, "Don't worry."

After a while, Mikan nodded and smiled back. "Thank you very much, Ruka-pyon!" She was racing off speedily and left the church.

Ruka smiled painfully at her from afar.

Meanwhile, she kept running but she didn't know where she had to go. She ran away just for ignoring the public's protestation since she canceled her wedding with Ruka. The sky looked darker so she was looking for a quiet place which she could use for taking shelter. And when her eyes were glanced around, they caught a guy who was sitting alone under a tree. He wore "formal" clothes. Afterwards, she finally noticed who it was.

"Natsume!" She got very happy. She quickly ran to him. She couldn't stop smiling.

When she arrived, she spoke again, "What are you doing he…" She paused when she saw something bad on him. She had seen it twice. He was coughing blood again.

"Natsume! Are you okay?" yelled the brunette while squatted and came closer to him. He didn't reply and continued coughing.

Mikan stood up and said, "Hold on, I'll call someone!"

But before she left him, he grabbed her wrist and said weakly, "Stop. I've told you before. It's…useless…! Urgh!"

"No! Let me go, moron! This is different, you look worse than three years ago! I have to…"

He cut her again by strongly pulled her down. His hand still gripped hers. "You're supposed to be married…so what are you…doing here? I've tried hard to come here just to attend your wedding."

Mikan shook her head. "No. I canceled it. I wouldn't be Ruka-pyon's wife. I realized that I never like him. I couldn't marry someone who I didn't like, right?"

Natsume's eyes grew wider. "What? You…so you were disappointing him?"

Once more, she shook her head and replied, "Maybe…but he was the one who let me go. He said that he had understood."

Natsume smirked. "You stupid ugly girl…so you really don't want to make me happy for the last time, do you?"

Mikan frowned. "Last time…? W-What do you mean?"

The raven-haired guy coughed again and panted. He slowly said, "Idiot…now I can't take it anymore. My life span is almost…done."

The rain started falling down. It came down in torrents and drenched the two of them. Their each body was completely sodden now.

"No." Mikan murmured. "Stop fooling around. You'll be all right. Don't talk like that, okay?"

Natsume panted. It was very hard for him to take a breath. "You're…stupid, polkadots. I…I'll…survive…if I…can…urgh!"

Mikan started to cry again. She exclaimed, "You can't die now, Natsume. You just can't! Please…I need you."

Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes and curved his lips into a smirk again. "You're...absolutely wrong…idiot. You don't…need me. Ruka…needs you. You'll…be happy…with him…forever."

Mikan entwined her hands with his and shook her head. She stared at the handsome flame-caster who tried hard to hold his pain. It was very painful to see his affliction. She really wanted to help him at least for the last time. Indeed she had done his demand to accept Ruka's love but she broke the promise. So it meant that she hadn't helped him yet.

"No…I won't be happy if you didn't exist in my life anymore, Natsume." said the brunette. "Although you always harassed me…although you always said something that made me angry…although you were very harsh and mysterious…"

Mikan tightened her grip and continued, "…although I've just realized it, I…" she louden her voice, "…I love you so much, Natsume. And perhaps that's why I want to make you happy."

Natsume's eyes widened. He never thought that he would hear such a sincere and unexpected love confession from the girl who he loved the most. He was happy but he didn't admit it. He only formed a smirk on his lips again and said, "I'll…tell you…something…that could…make me…happy…more than…anything. And…I bet…this…isn't hard…for you."

Mikan blinked her eyes that were filled of tears. She nodded as the expression of her agreement.

"I want…to see…your smile." Natsume weakly declared. "Smile…for me…for the…last time…"

Mikan nodded again and tried to curve her lips. She had tried, really. But her lips automatically moved down again and couldn't form a smile. She sobbed and said, "Sorry…I can't…"

She bended down and hugged him tightly. "I can't…I just can't smile if I was sad. I'm terribly sorry, Natsume…I don't want you to die. I can't live without you."

Natsume sighed and pulled her back. "Show…your face." He placed the two of his hands on her cheeks and pinched them; forcing her to smile for him.

"I-It hurts, moron!" yelled Mikan.

"Polkadots." called the raven-haired guy, "Do you…really…love me…?"

Mikan gasped. And without even knowing it, she automatically curved her lips into a bright smile and replied, "Of course."

Natsume's eyes grew wider as she finally showed her angelic smile. He caressed her cheek and sighed as he sounded off his last whisper, "I…I'm already…happy now…Mikan."

And slowly, his crimson eyes closed. She couldn't hear his breath again. She gasped and covered her mouth. She trembled. She shook his body and called him, "Natsume? Hey…Natsume?"

No answer. She couldn't believe it. Once more, she called his name while shaking his body, "Natsume, wake up! Y-You'll get sick if you sleep here. Please…wake up."

The rain got more torrents and so did Mikan's tears. She could hardly accept the truth that love of her life had been leaving…forever. "Open your eyes, Natsume…oh, please…"

She leaned him onto her chest and sobbed. She whispered his name again. "Natsume…"

The beautiful brunette kept whispering under the torrent rain, "Natsume…"

One year later…

Mikan and Hotaru were praying together in front of Natsume's grave. One year had passed since Natsume left the world right in Mikan's eyes.

After a while, they finished. "Hope he'll rest peacefully." said Hotaru while turning her face to Mikan.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah."

Hotaru frowned when she looked the brunette grabbed a piece of paper. "What's that?"

Mikan shook her head and replied with a smile, "Uhm, nothing."

Hotaru sighed. She knew her best friend was very punched of Natsume's death. But she wasn't worried about her anymore; knowing that the nullification girl would quickly get her spirit back again.

"By the way, I'm starving. Let's go for a meal. We haven't got our lunch already, have we?" said the blackmailed girl.

"You can go first, Hotaru. I want to stay here for a while." said Mikan. Hotaru shrugged and left her alone.

Then, Mikan lifted her hand and stared at the paper. She had just got it from Ruka today. He said it was Natsume's wish paper for Tanabata Festival. She swallowed and slowly opened the wish paper.

Her heart thumped rapidly. After she opened the paper, she read his wish which written on the paper.

She covered her eyes. She couldn't bear her tears after read his simple but meaningful wish.

_Make my ugly girl happy._

**FIN  
**

**A/N: Phew. I finished. To be honest, I really despise sad endings. But I instead wrote a bad tragic fic like this…haha, please forgive me. Anyway, please don't complain about my grammar. I know it was terribly bad but hey, I've tried to improve it. Seriously.**

**Well…thanks for reading. Review pretty please?**


End file.
